


Beauty is Pain and There’s Beauty in Everything

by 21stCenturyMargaret



Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Mentioned Allison Hargreeves, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyMargaret/pseuds/21stCenturyMargaret
Summary: Self-Insert One-Shot about eating disorders.Title from `Scars to Your Beautiful’ by Alessia Cara.Content Warning: Binging, Restriction, Eating Disorders, Attempted Purging.
Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196063
Kudos: 9





	Beauty is Pain and There’s Beauty in Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I’ve struggled with healthy eating habits since I was 10 and this is a Self-Insert fic about that. 
> 
> Please don’t read this if it could be triggering, I’m begging you.
> 
> \- Mags

Vanya missed the carefree days when she wouldn’t eat breakfast and would eat only an apple for lunch, but she had all she wanted for supper. Never shied away from the food Grace cooked, never skipped dessert. But her ribs still showed. The starving was effortless.

Years passed and she felt just as disgusting as she always had. Her thighs jiggled, she had rolls. Starving wasn’t effortless anymore. 

She would panic when a sibling would offer her their morning tea. The milk, the sugar, the calories; too much. She’d take a sip and it’d set her off binging. She’d feel sick, but kept eating; why? Was it because of hunger? Boredom? She didn’t know. 

She missed the feeling of pride when she ate less than everyone else. Even Allison. It seemed like Allison was always skinnier. Thinner. Sharper jawline. 

She’d try to puke it up. Her fingers desperately clawing down her throat, but she was cursed with a garbage acid reflux. She’d sit in front of the toilet, wishing that the food would discover its way up. Wishing she had the discipline not to have to sit there. That she never made the problem, never had to deal with the consequences. 

She’d sit on her bed pinching and scrunching the rolls on her stomach. She’d hover her legs and wished they’d always look like that.


End file.
